TEMAN HIDUP SESUNGGUHNYA
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Bagiku kehilangan perasaan cinta itu lebih baik daripada kehilangan perasaan seorang sahabat. Tapi, baginya kehilangan perasaan cintanya sama saja dengan kehilangan nyawanya. Kisah hidupku dan ada kisah orang lain di dalamnya. Antara diriku dan sahabatku yang sama-sama merasakan patah hati yang menyesakkan dada. One shoot langsung tamat.


**DISCLAIMER: TENTU SAJA VOCALOID MILIK YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM CHARA-NYA SAJA. IZINKAN YA... ^^**

**VOCALOID**

**ITS MY ONE SHOOT**

**SPECIAL FOR SOMEONE UNKNOWN**

**IN**

**TEMAN HIDUP SESUNGGUHNYA**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: FRIENDSHIP/HURT/COMFORT**

**PAIRING: LUI X RING**

**RATING: T**

**SABTU, 20 SEPTEMBER 2014**

**WARNING: TYPO, ABAL-ABAL, HUMOR GARING, AU, DAN CERITA INI DIPERSEMBAHKAN BUAT SESEORANG YANG TIDAK DIKENAL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: POV (RING SUZUNE) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEMAN HIDUP SESUNGGUHNYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**LELAKIMU BY ELKASIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara hentakan sepatu berbunyi nyaring dari sebuah kelokan simpang tiga gang sempit. Di mana di kedua sisi jalan kecil ini dipagari tembok semen yang tingginya tiga meter.

Ya, aku di sini. Melewati jalan kecil ini setiap hari ketika pergi dan pulang sekolah. Karena memang inilah satu-satunya jalan utama menuju jalan rumahku.

Oh iya, aku lupa kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Ring Suzune. Biasa dipanggil Ring. Umurku 16 tahun dan duduk di kelas dua SMA. Jurusan IPS. Tinggi badanku 160 cm. Berat badanku 44 kg. Kesukaanku adalah... Apa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Di sini, aku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa karena harus cepat-cepat melewati jalan sepi ini. Kalau tidak...

GUK! GUK! GUK!

Tuhkan, tanda-tanda bahaya sudah mulai mengancamku lagi. Aku meoleh ke arah pagar tembok semen yang memiliki gerbang besi. Berdirilah anjing Bulldog yang berbadan besar di dekat gerbang yang terbuka lebar.

GLUK!

Aku menelan ludahku dengan cepat karena anjing itu melototi aku dengan tatapannya yang ingin membunuh. Aku pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"KABUUUR!" pekikku sekeras mungkin karena ketakutan. Aku pun berlari secepat kilat untuk menghindari anjing Bulldog yang mengejarku secara beringas.

Sungguh, inilah kebiasaanku setiap hari ketika pergi dan pulang sekolah. Setiap hari aku selalu mengalami bahaya seperti ini setiap saat melewati jalan itu.

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Memang begitulah kenyataan hidup yang harus kuhadapi demi berjuang bisa sampai ke sekolah.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAH!" aku terus berteriak kencang dan terus berlari agar selamat dari kejaran anjing Bulldog itu.

Kutatap di depanku ada secercah cahaya di ujung sana. Aku tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir deras bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di luar gang sempit.

BRAK!

Memang aku berhasil keluar dari gang sempit itu, aku sudah sampai di jalan utama – tepatnya jalan raya besar yang mempunyai persimpangan empat. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku menabrak sesuatu benda yang sangat keras?

Akibatnya, aku terjatuh dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"Aduuuh," aku mengeluh kesakitan pada wajahku. Kulihat ke depan sana.

"Aduuuh, sialan. Siapa sih menabrak sepedaku tiba-tiba begini," sahut seseorang yang mengumpat-umpat dengan wajah merah padam. Dia berambut blonde. Dia jatuh terlentang dan lebih parahnya tubuhnya tertimpa sepedanya sendiri.

Kami pun langsung beradu pandang bersama.

"LUI/RING!" seru kami serentak sambil menunjuk muka masing-masing.

Seketika laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Lui Hibiki ini, langsung bangkit berdiri sendiri sambil menyingkirkan sepeda dari tubuhnya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku pun membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di pakaian seragamku. Lalu kulihat Lui sedang berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan sepedanya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Oh, syukurlah, sepedanya nggak apa-apa," katanya sambil menghembus napas lega.

Aku mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lui, kamu nggak apa-apakan?" tanyaku dengan raut muka yang kusut."A-ano, maaf ya aku nggak sengaja menabrak kamu."

Lui tersenyum.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Aku maklum kok pasti kamu habis dikejar-kejar sama anjing Bulldog itu lagi ya."

"Hm... Iya."

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba Lui sudah berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku pun kaget dibuatnya.

"Keningmu terluka." Ucap Lui sambil menyibak poni rambutku yang berwarna biru langit.

"Ah, masa?" tukasku karena tidak merasa sakit pada keningku.

SRET!

Secara tiba-tiba lagi, Lui pun menempelkan sebuah benda di dahiku. Aku pun kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"Nih, lukanya sudah kututupi dengan plester."

Lui tersenyum manis. Aku pun terpana melihatnya dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

'Sungguh, dia adalah sahabat yang paling baik buatku,' batinku tersenyum senang di dalam hatiku.

Lui pun beranjak untuk menaiki sepedanya kembali. Ia melirikkan ekor matanya ke arahku.

"Mau bareng aku pergi ke sekolah?" tawarnya dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya yang manis.

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ok, aku mau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Ring-chan!" terdengar seorang gadis yang langsung menyapaku dengan ramah tatkala aku baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi juga, Miku-chan!" jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu kelas seraya menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Namanya Hatsune Miku. Dipanggil Miku. Dia adalah teman dekatku sejak kelas satu SMA. Kulihat hari ini wajahnya berseri-seri dan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang manis.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan? Kamu kelihatan senang hari ini," tanyaku penasaran.

Miku semakin tersenyum. Aku pun semakin penasaran dengan arti senyumannya itu.

GREP!

Secara refleks, Miku memeluk pundakku.

"Ring-chan, aku sudah jadian dengan Kaito-kun kemarin."

CTAAAAR!

Bagaikan mendengar petir di pagi bolong. Bukannya siang bolong karena hari masih pagi, aku benar-benar ingin berhenti hidup dari dunia ini karena mendengar kabar ini. Rasanya jantungku ingin lepas dari akarnya.

Betapa tidak kagetnya aku jika Miku berpacaran dengan Kaito. Seorang laki-laki yang sejak dulu aku sukai. Seorang laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai kapten basket, dingin dan cukup populer di sekolah ini. Dia duduk di kelas tiga dan termasuk teman dekat Lui.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang ingin tumpah. Aku berusaha agar tidak marah kepada Miku. Sebab. Kutahu Miku juga sudah lama suka dengan Kaito. Aku harus bersikap sportif dan ikhlas. Aku harus senang karena Miku sudah menjadi pacar Kaito sekarang.

"Selamat ya, Miku-chan!" sahutku sambil membalas pelukan Miku."Aku senang akhirnya kamu jadian juga dengan Kaito-kun."

Miku tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataanku.

"Terima kasih, Ring-chan."

Aku pun tersenyum meskipun hatiku kini menangis kecewa. Kecewa karena aku telah kalah dalam mendapatkan cinta Kaito.

"Mi-Miku-chan, jadian dengan Kaito-senpai?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba di belakang kami.

Kami pun saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menoleh ke arah asal suara bersama-sama. Kami mendapati sepasang anak kembar yang berlainan jenis.

"Be-benarkah itu, Miku-chan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dan ada bando berwarna putih seperti telinga kelinci di puncak poninya. Namanya Kagamine Rin.

Miku yang ditanyakan, hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"I-iya, itu benar. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kaito-kun."

"WAAAH, SELAMAT YA, MIKU-CHAN!" sembur Rin senang sambil melompat memeluk pundak Miku. Miku pun kaget dengan tindakan Rin.

"I-iya. Terima kasih," jawab Miku tertawa lebar.

Si laki-laki berambut honey blonde yang sama dengan Rin. Namanya Kagamine Len. Adik kembarnya si Rin. Raut mukanya menjadi sedih begitu. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dengan maksud meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Maaf semuanya, aku mau pulang," ucapnya seraya cepat-cepat berlari.

Kami pun kaget karena Len terburu-buru balik pulang. Tentu saja membuat Rin marah melihat tingkah adiknya.

"HEI, BOCAH SHOTA! MAU KEMANA KAU? KENAPA KAMU NGGAK SEKOLAH DAN MAU PULANG?" teriaknya sambil mengejar si Len yang sudah berlari jauh di koridor sana.

Aku dan Miku tertawa melihat mereka.

"Hahaha, mereka si kembar yang lucu," sahutku tertawa lepas.

"Iya, hehehe... Mereka memang lucu. Terutama Len, dia selalu bertengkar dengan kakak kembarnya. Aku ingin tertawa terus kalau melihat wajahnya yang shota jika sedang marah," tukas Miku juga tertawa lepas.

Aku menghentikan tawaku. Lalu melirik Miku sebentar. Kemudian melirik ke arah ujung koridor di mana duo kembar blonde itu pergi.

Sesaat wajahku mulai muram. Betapa aku benar-benar memahami perasaan yang sama dengan Len.

'Len pasti kecewa mendengar Miku yang disukainya ini jadian sama orang lain. Pasti hatinya sakit seperti yang kurasakan saat ini,' batinku dalam hati.

Memang, seminggu yang lalu, Len berbicara denganku soal perasaannya pada Miku. Sebagai teman sekelas yang baik dengan Len, aku menyarankan Len secepatnya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Miku. Len pun mengiyakannya dan berencana akan menembak Miku seminggu lagi – tepatnya hari ini.

Tapi, sayang, Len terlambat. Miku sudah ditembak oleh duluan oleh Kaito. Akhirnya, rencana menembak Miku hari ini gagal total.

'Betapa kita memang patah hati bersama-sama, Len.'

Batinku yang paling dalam dan sesunyi kelas yang masih belum seseorang pun yang datang kecuali aku dan Miku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu setelah itu, aku mendengar Len mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari. Dia pun koma di rumah sakit. Aku dan beberapa teman sekelas menjenguknya. Kulihat Rin sangat mencemaskan adiknya yang terus menggigau memanggil nama Miku. Apalagi kedua orang tua si kembar Kagamine sendiri. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hubungi Miku-chan?" tanyaku kepada Rin saat duduk di bangku panjang yang berada tepat di depan kamar di mana Len dirawat.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat," jawab Rin dengan wajah muram."Sepertinya Miku sudah berubah dan dia tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk kita. Dia sibuk dengan pacarnya si Kaito dingin itu."

Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di kedua pahanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku pun iba melihatnya.

"Aku menyesal karena membantu Miku untuk mendekati Kaito. Aku sangat menyesal. Jika dulu Len mengatakan dia juga suka dengan Miku. Sudah pasti dari dulu aku akan berusaha membuat dia dan Miku berdekatan. Kenapa..."

Bulir-bulir air mata Rin jatuh begitu saja. Aku semakin iba melihatnya.

"Ternyata aku baru tahu kalau Kaito adalah seorang cowok playboy. Dia benar-benar cowok buaya darat," lanjut Rin dengan wajah merah padam.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mengingat kejadian di mana aku dan Rin melihat Kaito bersama gadis lain saat pergi ke Mall. Kami melihat dengan mata sendiri si Kaito berpelukan mesra dengan gadis lain. Bukannya Miku.

"Iya, kamu benar, Rin. Kaito adalah cowok buaya darat. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena menyukai cowok kurang ajar seperti dia," sahutku dengan lantang.

Rin melirikku. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, syukurlah, kamu nggak jadi menembak dia."

"Iya."

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Tiba-tiba...

"Maaf, Ring-chan, Rin-chan," terdengar seseorang yang memanggil kami berdua dengan nada yang serak. Kami pun kaget seketika melihatnya.

"MIKU-CHAN!" seru kami berdua dan bangkit berdiri bersama-sama.

Kami mendapati keadaan Miku yang berantakan. Rambutnya tergerai dan kelihatan kusut. Pakaiannya tidak rapi. Kedua mata yang memerah. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal. Pipi kanannya agak membiru.

"Ring-chan, Rin-chan. Kaito memang cowok yang brengsek. Di-dia memukul pipiku di saat aku memergoki dia bersama cewek lain. Aku nggak menyangka bakal begini jadinya," tangis Miku memecah.

Kami berdua pun iba melihatnya. Secara serentak, kami berdua pun memeluk pundaknya.

"Ya, kami sudah tahu semuanya, Miku-chan," ujarku.

"Benar, syukurlah, kamu datang juga ke sini," sahut Rin tersenyum lembut.

Miku mengelap air matanya yang mengalir deras sambil tertawa lebar.

"Hehehe, terus di mana Len? Aku ingin ketemu dia. Kata teman-teman, dia terus-terusan memanggil namaku."

"Len sekarang di dalam. Ia koma. Dia terus memanggil namamu karena dia benar-benar menyukaimu," sahut Rin secara langsung.

Membuat Miku kaget mendengarnya.

"Len suka padaku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kami berdua mengangguk.

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi, Miku pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menemui Len yang terbaring koma tak berdaya di ranjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian, aku bahagia sekali ketika melihat Len sudah sadar dari komanya. Lalu yang paling membahagiakan adalah Len akhirnya berpacaran dengan Miku. Benar-benar berita yang baik.

Hari ini, di saat istirahat siang berlangsung, aku duduk di atas pohon yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Aku bercengkerama di sana sambil menikmati bento makan siangku.

Angin semilir menemani makan siangku. Hingga terdengar suara familiar yang menyapaku.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?"

Aku menurunkan pandanganku. Lui berdiri di dekat pohon di mana aku duduk di atas dahannya yang besar.

"Tentu saja makan siang," tunjukku pada kotak bentoku.

"Oh," Lui hanya membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o dan langsung memanjat pohon tersebut.

Akhirnya ia ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Hari ini benar-benar indah ya," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Membuatku salah tingkah dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Ka-kamu nggak makan siang di kantin?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian agar aku tidak gugup di depannya.

"Sudak kok," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya."Makanya setelah makan di kantin, aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

Lui menatapku serius. Aku berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

Secara langsung tangan kananku diraihnya dan digenggamnya kuat. Otomatis wajahku kemerahan dibuatnya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku lagi dengan gugup.

Lui tersenyum lebar sambil menatapku lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ring. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

WHUUUUSH!

Angin semilir tiba-tiba bertiup kencang menerpa ke arah kami sehingga rambut kami berkibar-kibar karenanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kulihat Lui menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar.

"TERIMA AJA, RING-CHAN!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba.

Kami berdua serempak melihat ke bawah. Kulihat ada Len, Miku dan Rin yang berdiri di bawah.

Spontan, semakin memerahlah wajahku mendengarnya.

"HEI, KALIAN MENGINTIP RUPANYA!" pekikku sambil marah besar.

"Hehehe," mereka bertiga tertawa malu.

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH TERTAWA SIH?" semburku makin marah.

"Ring-chan, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Secara langsung aku menoleh ke arah Lui. Dengan sikap malu-malu kucing, aku pun menjawab sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Iya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

"HORE, RING-CHAN DAN LUI-SAN JADIAN JUGA!" teriak mereka bertiga yang malah senang.

Aku pun kembali kesal dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"DASAR, KALIAN ITU MENGGANGGU SAJA. AWAS YA KALIAN!"

Aku pun turun dari pohon dengan sekali lompatan. Jangan lupa, aku ini adalah juara taekwondo tingkat nasional se-jepang.

Dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar seperti bendera, aku pun mengejar ketiga bocah yang sudah membuatku kesal. Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit karena aku berubah menjadi sosok gadis mode on yandere.

Tentu saja, membuat Lui-kun yang tercinta ini, menjadi sweatdrop di tempat. Ia masih duduk di atas dahan pohon.

"Ternyata pacarku seorang yandere juga. Tapi, aku suka sekali melihatnya begitu."

Begitulah kenyataannya.

Jadilah, Lui Hibiki. Lelakiku yang sesungguhnya. Seorang pacar dan teman hidup yang sesungguhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR SOMEONE UNKNOWN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**HAI, SELAMAT WEEKEND, saya kembali lagi membuat cerita one shoot tentang vocaloid. Kali ini pairing Lui x Ring.**

**Bagaimana, minna? Menurut pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini?**

**Cerita terinspirasi dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Tapi, saya sendiri nggak tahu siapa orang *dijitak dengan tabung oksigen*. Hanya hayalan saya saja kok.**

**Uuuh, sekarang hujan. Cuaca berkabut di kota Pekanbaru pun hilang dan suasana dingin. Apalagi saya nggak kuliah karena hujan. Jadinya mengisi weekend ini, sejenak saya mengetik cerita ini. Mumpung masih ada kesempatan emas selama meminjam laptop abang saya. Yang sebentar lagi, akan disita kembali dan saya nggak akan bisa mengetik cerita lagi selama tidak ada tugas kuliah. Huhuhu... Nasib yang malang!**

**Special bagi seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Buat siapa saja yang membaca dan mereview cerita ini. **

**SO, DO YOU GIVE ME A REVIEW?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SEMOGA SELALU SUKSES, MUDAH REZEKI DAN MENDAPATKAN SEGALA YANG DIINGINKAN.**

**ARIGATO!**

**SALAM, HIKARI SYARAHMIA.**


End file.
